Clear Sky
by xAsphodelus
Summary: 2078. La Terre n'est plus ce qu'on a connu: des créatures ont fait leur apparition, seule une infime partie de la population a pu survivre dans une nouvelle ville baptisée Neo-Tokyo, gouvernée par le PARADOX, une entreprise à la face cachée bien noire...


Par manque de place, j'ai pas pu mettre les personnages: D'espairsRay ; Tora, Saga et Shou (Alice nine.) ; Satsuki et Takumi (ex. Rentrer en Soi) ; Miko (Exist+Trace) ; Shaura (ex. Juka) ; Thera (dangergang) ; Rami (Aldious).

Personne, dans la liste ci-dessus, ne m'appartient.

* * *

**2O78.**

A la lueur du soleil masqué de poussière, des petits pieds martèlent le sol. Grincement, pierre qui roule. Une enfant sur la balançoire fixait le ciel gris. Comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour là. Une voix qui l'appelle, une voix qu'elle a entendu maintes fois. La petite fille tourne sa tête ; ses cheveux blonds, attachés en deux couettes, lui donnent un air comique. Elle sourit de toute ses minuscules dents blanches, ses yeux bleus fixent la frêle silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle. « Viens », dit la petite blonde avec un drôle d'accent -sûrement une anglaise-, et la silhouette s'approche lentement. Cette dernière est tremblante. Son ombre, projetée sur le sol, sursaute en même temps qu'elle à chaque bruit. On aurait dit un mime infatigable. « Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, encore ? », reprend l'étrangère, en faisant résonner, une fois de plus, son japonais bancal. L'autre ne répond pas. Ses cheveux, à elle, sont ébouriffés en une masse gluante. Elle baisse la tête, comme d'habitude. La blonde aux couettes semble tellement fraiche et soignée, comparée à elle.

_«Raconte-moi des choses d'avant. Une nouvelle histoire. »_

La petite brune avait une voix sèche, propre à ceux qui respirent souvent la poussière de l'extérieur. Mais la petite Anglaise ne semble pas vraiment dérangée de rester malgré les risques. Elle se redresse sur la balançoire, ses couettes fouettent le vent chargé de poussière. Ses petits pieds se posent sur des gravats, son regard sur la petite misérable assise à-même le sol, pendue à ses lèvres. Lèvres, petites et pleines, rosées à souhait, qui s'ouvrent lentement. Son récit commence comme un conte de fée.

_« Ma grand mère m'a dit qu'avant, un Ciel tout bleu était visible de partout, que la pluie pouvait toucher notre peau sans la brûler. Que parfois, la soleil illuminait tout, et que les fleurs poussaient. Je sais pas si c'est vrai, mais ma mère ne me mentirait pas. Je pense pas. En tout cas, mamie dit que c'était pas vraiment la chose la plus belle, mais que c'était le paradis, comparé à ce qu'on a aujourd'hui._

_« Comme tout, ce ciel a connu sa fin. Elle est arrivée quand mamie et papi étaient assez jeunes. Il y a eu un grand bruit, comme si une bombe explosait à côté de toi, tu vois? Tu vois de quoi je parle? Et bien, c'était la même chose. Certaines personnes disent que la Terre en avait marre, de nous, humains ; alors elle s'est fendue, et elle a exprimé sa colère. Elle a tué plein de gens, la Terre, mais c'est normal, on la tuait à petit feu. Alors elle a riposté, c'est normal._

_« Après ce jour, que les survivants ont appelés la Déchirure, le ciel bleu a disparu, et plus rien n'a poussé. Les arbres et les fleurs sont tous morts. Les forets sont des tas de cendres, il suffit de poser un doigt dessus pour qu'elles deviennent de la poussière. La pluie est devenue irritante, acide ; et l'air, lourd. Des gens sont encore morts, de faim, de la pluie. Mais les survivants de Tokyo ont pu dénicher des animaux encore en vie et on remarqué, en l'espace de quelques jours, que d'autres arbres ont remplacés les anciens. Ils ont des branches noueuses et offrent des fruits peu juteux. Mais ça reste comestible, et les anciens ont survécus comme ça._

_« On a cru que c'était la fin de la vengeance de la Terre, mais ça n'a pas suffi. Elle a fait des choses bizarres aux gens. Il y en a qui vieillissent plus et qui ont des choses bizarres. Papa m'a dit que c'étaient des monstres et qu'il fallait pas s'en approcher. Mais moi je trouve ça trop bien ! J'ai vu quelqu'un voler, l'autre jour. Cette personne volait dans le ciel, malgré la pluie! Tu t'en rends compte? Il n'était même pas blessé! On appelle ces gens des Spécimens. Ils sont pas tellement humains, mais ils nous ressemblent. Maman m'a dit qu'ils terminent leur croissance vers 26 ans, des fois un peu plus, des fois un peu moins, et qu'après, ils restent comme ça toute leur vie. Il faut faire attention à tout le monde parce qu'on sait jamais où sont les Spécimens. Ils sont dangereux, ils peuvent nous tuer en un claquement de doigts. Mais moi j'ai pas peur d'eux, ils ont pas vraiment fait de mal aux gens. De toute façon, ils ont trop peur de PARADOX. »_

La petit fille blonde s'interrompt et lâche une des chaînes rouillées de la balançoire pour tendre son bras devant elle, désignant un point de l'horizon. La peau diaphane contraste étrangement avec l'arrière plan composé d'une vielle maisonnette de couleur orangée, dont la teinte se rapproche de la rouille des chaînes. Une tour, dessinée en ombre chinoise, peu visible à travers la poussière, se dresse fièrement vers le ciel morose. Elle brille légèrement sous les faibles rayons du soleil, mais c'est bien suffisant pour la remarquer. La jeune Anglaise laisse son bras retomber mollement sur sa cuisse et reporte son attention vers son amie, la petit brune misérable, et reprend son récit comme si de rien n'était.

_« La tour que t'as vue, c'est celle du PARADOX Sud. Ils sont là pour nous protéger, c'est comme des policiers. Ils arrêtent les Spécimens pour notre sécurité, tu vois. Ils arrêtent les méchants ou les dangereux, rien que pour nous. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y en a quelques uns qui se sont échappés. On dit que parmi les dix Spécimens qu'on connait, certains sont recherchés depuis la fuite de la prison du PARADOX Est, tu sais, la prison qui a explosé il y a 15 ans, maintenant. Dans les 10 spécimens considérés comme les plus dangereux, le numéro 4, 9 et 10 sont recherchés. Je me demande où ils sont. Tu sais, toi? »_

Le petite brune hoche la tête. Comment peut-elle savoir? Elle n'est qu'une misérable, descendante d'exclus, condamnée à vivre comme une adulte avant même d'avoir atteint ses huit ans. La blonde à couettes a un air satisfait à cette réponse, et elle se penche en avant, comme si elle va murmurer un secret à l'oreille de son amie. Cette dernière sent un parfum de qui ressemble à ce que les anciens appellent « lilas ». Une fleur de l'ancienne ère, surement.

_« On dit qu'ils sont toujours au Neo-Tokyo, quelque part dans la ville protégée. Tu sais, où j'habite avec maman. Oh, mais tu veux venir à Neo-Tokyo? C'est grand, et puis... Tu pourras rester avec moi! »_

Le petite fille à couettes tire la main de le petite brune. Toutes deux, elles courent vers cette ouverture, cette brèche dans ce mur noir. Elles s'engouffrent à l'intérieur, et se retrouvent à la porte de sortie cinq. Elles descendent les escaliers avec hâte, bousculent quelqu'un et disparaissent dans la multitude de lumière qu'offre Neo-Tokyo. Espérons qu'elles demeurent le plus longtemps possible loin de la vérité, ces petites filles. Après tout, ici, dans cette seule ville habitable au milieu du chaos, moins on en sait, mieux on se porte... Et le plus ignorant est celui qui vit sa vie le plus sereinement.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue! La suite se trouvera sur mon Livejournal ^^'. Je préfère poster là-bas qu'ici, étant donné que les possibilités de mise en page sont ici assez... Limitées. Bien sûr, je lis toujours les reviews et je réponds! Bisous à vous, je vous aiiimeeeee !

xAsphodelus


End file.
